Heart Broken
by Dreamer42
Summary: Pan leaves, Trunks is devestated, Pan comes back....but who does she have with her? Read and Review, the characters may be a little out of character but just deal with it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. I don't own any of the products that may appear in my fic. I also don't own Pitt University. SO DON'T SUE ME!  
______________  
May 29, 2001  
__________  
Author's Note: This is a T/P fic. Just to let you pples know, I don't hate Marron so don't kill me. I don't know the ages so I am just going to make them up. ** = flashback " " = quotes. Anything written in all CAPS is to be said with stress. ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Heart Broken  
_____________________________________________  
  
**"Panny! What do you mean you're leaving!?" Trunks exclaimed.  
"Trunks, I'm going to Pittsburgh to go to school. My dad says its for the best." Pan said.  
Trunks grabbed her up in a hug. He let a few tears claim his cheeks. Pan let go and picked up her bags. She hugged him one last time and left. Trunks watched her leave, after the door was shut and the car pulled off he broke down and cried in the darkness of his room.  
**  
  
Three years later, Trunks was watching the rain run down the window. Pan was coming home today. She graduated from High School at the age of 16 and was smart enough to start as a sophmore at Pitt University. Gohan had invited Trunks, Bra and Bulma over to help get ready for her arrival. Trunks thought about that painful memory and the " happy" news Pan had in store for them.  
*-----------*  
  
Well, that's it for starters. Tell me what ya think, go easy on the flames please. Thankya! ^_~  



	2. Who's That?

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the can of pop that is sitting next to me while I write this. I own nothing that is in this story.   
  
CHAPTER 2  
_____________________________________________  
  
About an hour later the front door creaked open. Pan stuck her head in the door.   
"PANNY!" The room exploded.   
She jumped and waved. She hugged everyone and was so excited to be home. Trunks looked suspiciously at the guy standing in the doorway.  
"OH! Guys! This is Evan. I met him at Pitt." Pan explained  
"Hello Evan." Gohan said shaking his hand. He didn't want to scare him right way.  
"Hello Mr. Son, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Pan talks very highly of you." Evan said politely.  
"Oh, please call me Gohan." He replied.  
Trunks sulked in a dark corner. Pan located him and sat down next to him.  
"What's wrong Trunks-kun?" Pan asked.  
"Nothing Panny, I'm just amazed at how much you have grown up." Trunks smiled.  
Pan hugged him and rejoined her family.  
'I'm 29, she 19. She HAS a boyfriend.' Trunks winced at the thought.   
The whole time Trunks was there he never associtated with Evan. When ever Evan would come to talk to Trunks, Trunks would glare at him and walk away.  
"Panny," Evan said wincing at the glare Trunks shot him for using that pet name.  
"Yes love?" Pan answered.  
"I don't think your friend likes me." Evan replied.  
"Who? Trunks? HA! Trunks is as gentle as a butterfly. He wouldn't hate a soul without a reason.But if it would make you feel better I'll call him tonight." Pan said.  
"Thankyou Pan-chan." Evan replied giving her a peck on the cheek.   
That earned Evan another glare that could kill from Trunks. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. I am making no money off of this so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 3  
________________________________________  
The Briefs left a little while later. Pan left Evan to talk to her parents, while she went to call Trunks.  
"Capsule Corporation, Dr. Briefs speaking, how may I help you?" "Hi Dr. Briefs, it's Pan." She said.  
"Hello Pan, how are you? It's been such a long time since I saw you last." He said.  
"I'm ok, how 'bout your self?" She replied.  
"I'm hangin' in there."  
"Is Trunks there?" She asked.  
" Why yes! He just walked in the door. TRUNKS!!! Pan-chan is on the phone!" Dr. Briefs yelled.  
There was the sound of shoes on the kitchen floor.  
"Hello Panny." He said.  
"Trunks what's up?" She started.  
"Not much."   
"Sooo......what do ya think of Evan?" She started.  
"I don't like him." He said flatly.  
"TRUNKS BRIEFS!" Pan yelled.   
"What??" He replied.  
There was a slight pause before she continued, smiling evilly.  
"Are you jealous?" She asked.  
"Of course not!" Trunks said, glad she couldn't see him blush. He knew he was lying but he hoped that she didn't.  
"I think you are." Pan continued.  
"Why would I be jealous of Evan?" Trunks replied.  
"I don't know. Trunks, please try to be nice to him." Pan pleaded with him.  
"Fine! But it doesn't mean I am going to be all buddy/buddy with him." Trunks said.  
"Thanks Trunks, ya know I love ya." She laughed. "Well I better go."   
"Ok, I'll talk to ya later Pan-chan." Trunks replied.  
"Bye." She said hanging up.  
"I love you too Panny." He said softly after making sure the phone was hung up.  
"Someone's got a crush on Panny." Trunks heard a voice chant over and over again.  
------  
End Chap 2  
------  
(OR NOT!!! *KITTY: "I wouldn't leave you guys hangin like that."*)  
  
"Pest how long have you been in here?" Trunks shouted.  
"Since you got on the phone with Panny." Bra replied. "AND I'M GONNA TELL HER YOU LIKE HER!" Bra yelled at the top of her lungs.  
Bulma ran down the steps to see what was going on.  
"Who does Trunks like my sweet daughter?" Bulma asked. Trunks got scared.  
"Trunks is madly in love with Panny."Bra spilled.  
"TRAITOR!" Trunks yelled and tackled her.  
"DADDY!" Bra yelled as the two wrestled on the floor.  
Vegeta came in and looked at his daughter who had been wrestled to the floor by his son.  
"Trunks has anyone ever told you, you aren't supposed to beat on people 10 years younger than you?" His father inquired, distracting him long enough for Bra to punch him in the face and send him flying into the wall.  
"Thanks daddy." Bra said getting up.  
"No problem princess." Vegeta said.  
"Suck up." Trunks groaned from inside the wall.  
_______________________________________________________  
May 30, 2001  
Well, tell me whatchya thinks mmm-kay? 


	4. Out thru the window

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing in this story, so don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 4  
__________________________  
"Well big brother, since you tried to beat the living shit outta me, I'm gonna call Panny and tell her exactly what you said, after you hung up the phone.." Bra said evilly.  
"Bra if you call Pan mark my words your credit card with be demagnetized and cut in HALF!" Trunks yelled holding her Visa hostage.  
"EEEP!" was all Bra could make.   
She dropped the phone on the base and took her credit card. She sauntered casually to her room and slammed the door shut.  
"OH SHIT!" Trunks yelled remembering she had a phone in her room.  
Trunk picked up the kitchen phone.  
"Hi Gohan, Is Panny there?" He heard her ask.  
"Yeah Bra, hang on a minute." Gohan said.  
"Hello?" Pan said getting on the phone.  
Trunks let out a small "eep"  
"What was that?" Pan asked.  
"Nothing." Bra answered. "Hey Pan, I got somethin' to tell ya."   
"What's that?" Pan asked.  
"Nothing much, just that.......trunksismadlyinlovewithyou." Bra said really fast.  
"Will you repeat that?" Pan asked.  
"Do ya wanna go shopping with me tomorrow?" Bra asked.  
"Sure." Pan said happily.  
"Okay, I'll pick you up at 11 tomorrow." Bra replied.  
"Alrighty, later Bra," Pan said hanging up.  
Trunks quietly made his way to his sister's room. She flung the door open and Trunks grabbed her up by her shirt.  
"TRUNKS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled.  
"I'm going to....." He said walking over to the window.  
"Your going to what?" Bra said yelping  
Trunks flung her out the window. He then heard a slight tapping on the floor. He turned around to e face to face with his mother.  
"TRUNKS WHAT THE FUCK ARE DOING??!!!!" Bulma yelled.  
"Uh-oh, Trunks did a bad thing." He said preparing to run.  
Bulma grabbed his ear before he could get away and threw him into the wall.  
Vegeta had witnessed the whole thing and was laughing hysterically.  
"Trunks are you alright?" Vegeta asked gasping for air.  
"I'll live." Trunks replied twitching every once in a while.  
________________________________________________________________  
That's it for now. Sorry these are so short, but I am running low on ideas, well DBZ is gonna be on and I can't miss that. R/R Please!  
May 31, 2001 


	5. Shopping Spree and Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the products that I may happen to use in this fic. So please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 5  
_____________________________________________  
Bra picked Pan up at 11 o'clock the next morning. They drove to the mall ean started to shop.  
"So what did you say on the phone last night that I didn't catch?" Pan asked  
"Well, Pan, I think you'd better sit down." Bra said. Pan sat down and Bra continued.  
"Last night, after you hung up with Trunks, I heard him say that he loved you too. So, thus forth, Trunks is in love with you." Bra said knowing her brother was going to kill her for squealing. "But don't say anything because he took the liberty of throwing me out the window last night."  
Pan was stareing in shock.  
"W-W-Why didn't he tell me?" She asked.  
Bra wacked her upside the head.  
"PAN! You have a boyfriend! DUH!" Bra said rather loud. "Well let's go eat!" Bra pulled Pan up and they left for the food court.  
They arrived back at Capsule Corps. later that day. Trunks was coming out of a meeting when the girls walked back inthe door. They were chatting away. Bra saw her brother and gave him and evil smirk.  
'Oh no, she is gonna tell her' was his first thought.  
"OH! Hi Trunks, I didn't see you come in!" Pan said smiling.  
He breathed a sigh of relief and waved.  
"Well, I-I-I better go help my m-m-mom." Trunks stuttered and ran off to find Bulma.  
"Ok see ya later!" Pan shouted after him.  
After he was out of earshot Bra bust out laughing.   
"Well Bra, I best get home. Only Kami knows what kind of torcher my parents are putting Evan through." Pan sighed.  
"Ok Panny, see ya later!" Bra yelled.  
Pan flew home deep in thought.   
'Trunks likes me. That is something I never expected to hear.'   
She arrived back at home to find Evan sitting with her parents and they were all having tea.  
"Oh welcome back Panny." Evan said getting up to hug her.  
"So what are you guys talkin' about?" She asked.  
"I was talking about what a good time we had at Pitt. And how I met you" Evan said  
"Yes I remember, sophmore year, my first year, in Chem4." Pan recalled.  
"Yep." Evan said.  
"I remember that day well," Pan said thinking back. "It was the middle of the year and we had been lab partners and friends for a long time."   
  
**  
"Hey goodmorning Panny, sleep well?" Evan asked walking in the class.  
"Yeah I guess." Pan said getting out her books.  
Evan sat down next to her and they began to study for the exam they had.   
"So Panny, are ya free on Friday?" Evan asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.  
"Yeah," Pan said cocking and eyebrow.  
"Well, how 'bout we go to dinner and a movie?" He asked.  
"Are you asking me out?" She asked.  
"umm...yeah kinda." He said turning a crimson red.  
"Ok, that sounds good to me." Pan said.  
"Great!" He said smiling.  
**  
  
"I remember that like it was yesterday." Evan said.  
"Well, I better get to bed, I need to look for a summer job." Pan said.  
"Goodnight sweetie," Evan said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
Pan went to bed but she didn't have Evan on her mind, she had one person in perticular.  
Trunks.  
_______________________________________  
Ok guys you know what to do, r/r please. Give me some ideas please!!  
June 2, 2001  
~Kitty 


End file.
